vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weezing
|-|Weezing= |-|Koffing= Summary Weezing is a pure Poison- type Pokemon introduced in the first generation. It is a purple, cloud-like Pokemon consisting of two heads attached to each other. It consists of toxic gases and exists due to a pool of poisonous gases and a fusion of two Koffing. The two Koffing switch inflation to mix gases. When one inflates, the other deflates. The more it mixes gases, the more putrid it becomes. If one looks closely, they can see the gases swirling around inside the Koffings that make it up. It evolves from Koffing at level 35 Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Koffing | Weezing Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokedex Entry #109/$110; Poison Gas Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Smoke Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation Statistics Reduction, Acid Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Aura, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fighting, and Fairy type attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Equal to Ekans) | At least Mountain level+ (Equal to Muk) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to Pikachu's electric attacks) | Relativistic+ (Can react to Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Scales to Riolu) | Very high (Scales to Lucario, Raticate, and Poliwrath) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Berry and Smoke Ball Intelligence: Instinctual, though high in battle, as Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Psychic type attacks. Ground type attacks if made to touch ground. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Levitate:' Weezing floats in the air. Moves Via Level-up *'Psybeam:' Weezing fires a beam of odd psychic energy at the opponent. It has a chance to confuse the target. *'Screech:' Weezing emits an ear-splitting screech which sharply lowers the opponent's defense. *'Poison Gas:' Weezing's favorite move. Weezing emits a gas that will poison the target. *'Tackle:' Weezing tackles the opponent. *'Smog:' Weezing emits damaging smoke that envelops the opponent. It has a chance to poison. *'Clear Smog:' Weezing hurls a special mud at the target that resets all stat changes of the opponent. *'Sludge:' Weezing hurls unsanitary, toxic sludge at the opponent. This has a chance to poison the target. *'Self-Destruct:' Weezing blows itself up, damaging all those who are nearby. The Pokedex implies that Weezing doesn't take itself out while using the move, however. *'Toxic:' Weezing badly poisons the target. Bad poison is worse than normal poison, in that the effect gets worse every passing moment as opposed to consistent damage. *'Haze:' Weezing emits a haze that resets all stat changes on the field. *'Sludge Bomb:' Weezing launches a bomb of toxic sludge at the opponent. It has a chance to poison. *'Explosion:' A stronger version of Self-Destruct. *'Double Hit:' Weezing hits the opponent twice. Once on each side. *'Smokescreen:' Weezing breathes out smoke that hampers the vision of the opponent, lowering accuracy. *'Assurance:' Weezing attacks the opponent, doing double damage if the opponent was just recently hit. *'Gyro Ball:' Weezing spins into the opponent, doing more damage the slower Weezing is than the opponent. *'Destiny Bond:' Weezing attaches its life force to the target. If Weezing goes out, so does the target. *'Belch:' Weezing, after consuming a berry, belches, doing major damage. *'Memento:' Weezing takes itself out of the battle, which minimizes the attacking stats of the opponents. This move is useless in a 1v1 match. Egg Moves *'Curse:' Weezing curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of speed. *'Grudge:' Weezing makes its grudge into an attack, so the move that defeats Weezing is unable to be used by the opponent again. *'Pain Split:' Weezing shares it pain with the opponent, pooling their health together and splitting it equally. *'Psywave:' Weezing launches an odd wave of psychic energy. The damage done is random and therefore varies. *'Spit Up:' Weezing spits up what it stockpiles, doing more damage per stockpile counter. However, it resets all the boosts from Stockpile. *'Spite:' Weezing spites the opponent, lowering the amount of times the move the opponent just used. *'Stockpile:' Weezing stockpiles up, raising the Stockpile counter and raising both of its defense stats per counter. *'Swallow:' Weezing swallows what it stockpiles, healing it per stockpile counter. However, it resets all the boosts from Stockpile. *'Toxic Spikes:' Weezing sets a bed of poisonous spikes on the field. Any opponent that steps on them will be poisoned. Another layer of Toxic Spikes turns the poison into bad poison. *'Venom Drench:' Weezing drenches the opponent in a toxic liquid. If the opponent is already poisoned, this move will lower both of the opponent's attack stats as well as its speed. Pokemon GO *'Acid:' Weezing sprays the opponent with acid, which has a chance to lower special defense of the target. *'Infestation:' Weezing summons bugs to infest the opponent, doing continuous damage. *'Shadow Ball:' Weezing hurls a shadowy blob at the opponent. This has a chance to lower special defense. *'Dark Pulse:' Weezing unleashes a horrible dark aura to damage the opponent. It has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Thunderbolt:' Weezing drops a powerful lightning bolt on the opponent. This has a chance to paralyze the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters